Je suis plusieurs
by Mangas03
Summary: Je suis avec eux, je m'amuse avec eux, je rigole avec eux. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis mais personne ne les voit. Ils sont invisibles au yeux des autres.
1. Prologue

Je suis seul, c'est ce que le monde essaye de me faire croire. Ils veulent me soigner pour que j'aille mieux, mais c'est juste pour me rendre encore plus malade que je le suis. Ils disent qu'ils n'existent pas, qu'ils sont là pour me détruire. Sauf qu'ils oublient que c'est eux qui me protègent de ce monde pourri. Ils sont réels et tant que j'en suis persuadé, je me fous complètement des avis de ces personnes qui ne me connaissent pas réellement.

La porte s'ouvre devant moi, je suis toujours dans le lit, assis en tailleur. C'est ma seul activité de la journée. J'aperçois Yugyeom derrière celle-ci, me sourire amicalement. Il me montre par des signes, dont je connais le sens, que cet homme qui s'introduit dans mon espace est juste là pour me blesser. Il a une blouse blanche sur les épaules, je ne comprends pas l'intérêt qu'ils ont de se balader avec ça. Il donne l'impression de scientifiques fous qui n'ont plus de laboratoire et assez de cobayes sous la main. Il me montre un verre et une pilule. Ces bonbons, comme ils les appellent, ne servent strictement à rien. Je lui prends quand même de la main. Je sais comment ils l'introduisent quand on en a pas envie et je ne veux pas revivre l'expérience. Je le mets dans la bouche et je le coince sous ma langue avant de boire l'eau. Je l'avale et le coince à la limite de ma gorge. Je lui montre l'intérieur de ma bouche. Il observe un certain temps, il veut s'assurer que je l'ai bien avaler. Il sort ensuite et j'aperçois de nouveau le plus jeune d'entre nous, m'applaudir. Il est fier de mon coup, je suis heureux qu'il le soit. Le médecin referme la porte rapidement. Je ne le vois de nouveau plus. Je recrache immédiatement ce médicament.

\- Bravo, tu as réussis à le berner une fois de plus ce stagiaire me dit Jackson.

Je ris à sa réplique. Il sait toujours trouver les bons mots pour me faire sourire.

\- Ils viennent de plus en plus souvent je trouve. On ne peut pas être avec toi quand ils sont là. C'est chiant. Ajoute Bambam en apparaissant à côté de Jackson.

\- Au moins ça lui évite d'apprendre des conneries de votre part pendant ce temps-là, répond Jinyoung.

\- Ah t'es méchant ! Défends-nous Mark. Réplique Jackson

Le plus vieux apparaît derrière moi et entoure ses bras autour de mon torse avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule. Il les regarde avant de souffler comme seule réponse.

\- Calmez-vous un peu, ça sert à rien de vous engueuler maintenant car si le médecin est encore derrière la porte, il va venir et il verra que Youngjae ne l'a pas pris. Dit Jaebum avec un ton légèrement autoritaire.

\- Yugyeom nous l'aurait dit s'il y avait un quelconque danger pour lui. Répond Jackson en riant.

Je suis heureux quand ils sont tous là. Je sais que personne ne les voit et c'est pour cela que je me suis retrouvé dans cet hôpital. Mes parents m'ont envoyé ici, soi-disant pour me soigner, mais j'ai besoin de chacun d'eux. J'ai besoin de Yugyeom qui veille à ce qu'aucun danger ne m'approche. Il comme un garde du corps qui est toujours à l'extérieur. J'ai besoin de Jackson pour rire un minimum dans cette vie. Un seul mot, une seule réaction de sa part me fait rire bêtement. J'ai besoin de Mark pour son amour qu'il a envers moi. Sa chaleur me donne toujours du courage et je sais que je ne suis pas seul. J'ai besoin de Jinyoung pour que je puisse me défendre grâce à son sarcasme et son sang froid. Je suis beaucoup moins blessé par les mots des autres grâce à lui. J'ai besoins de Jaebum pour qu'il y ait un minimum d'autorité dans ma tête. Sans lui, ils seraient tous dans leur excès et ça me détruirait plus qu'autre chose. J'ai aussi besoin de Bambam pour rassembler ce monde et qu'il ait une certaine cohésion dans mon esprit. Cette cohabitation n'est pas toujours facile mais il est là pour que chacun fasse des compromis. J'ai besoins de tout ça mais personne n'essaye de me comprendre réellement. Mon esprit est peut-être dissocié en plusieurs pièces mais chaque morceau est essentiel. Une seul manque à l'appelle et je m'effondre aussitôt.

J'ai bientôt vingt-neuf ans, je suis enfermé ici depuis cinq ans car je peux les voir. Il y a six ans j'ai failli les perdre. C'était la première fois que je ne les voyais plus. La solitude soudaine m'a fait perdre goût à la vie. Mes parents me voyant tomber toujours plus dans les profondeurs. J'ai vécu dans l'obscurité jusqu'au jour où j'ai senti la chaleur de Mark m'entourer. Six mois plus tard je me retrouvais dans cette chambre vide de personnalisation. En échange de ma liberté je les ai tous retrouvés. Ces six hommes qui font mon quotidien toujours plus heureux. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je ne veux pas me retrouver encore seul. Je ne veux plus passer mes journées en étant vide d'émotion et mes nuits remplient de haine de tristesse. Je sens les bras du plus vieux me serraient plus fort qu'avant. Il est toujours le premier à ressentir mon chagrin et mes craintes.

\- On sera toujours là, n'en doutes pas. Me dit-il doucement avec une voix rassurante.

\- Merci les gars, mais j'aimerai pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Je veux pouvoir reparler à Yugyeom normalement comme avant.

Le silence devient soudainement maître de la chambre. Tous réfléchit à une solution pour se retrouver de nouveau à sept.

\- J'ai une idée pour qu'on soit tous ensemble. Prouves leurs qu'on existe plus, ignores nous le temps que tu sortes de là. Dit Jackson comme s'il a eu la meilleure idée au monde.

-Tu penses que ça marchera ?

\- Oui si on s'y met tous, c'est sûr que ça marchera ! S'enthousiasme Bambam.

\- Vous serez quand même à mes côtés.

\- Évidemment, je ne te lâcherai pas. Rassure Mark

Je leur souris et nous discutions tous ensemble. J'aime réellement être avec eux. Je sens tout de même mes yeux s'alourdir petit à petit. Mark m'allonge sur ce lit et se mets en face de moi. Il me caresse les cheveux doucement. Je finis par m'endormir sous les discussions de mes personnalités. 


	2. Chapitre 1: Combien de temps?

C'est le premier jour d'attaque. On a décidé de discuter ensemble le soir, une fois seul. Pour le reste de la journée, même s'ils sont là, ils me répondront pas. Je dois faire la même chose de mon côté. Je pense que ça sera dur, même très dur, mais j'ai réellement envie de sortir d'ici. Mon but est de revoir Yugyeom et de vivre de nouveau tous ensemble.

C'est le deuxième jour, hier ça n'a pas été une grande réussite. Jackson est tellement bavard, il ne sait pas se taire. Il faisait des commentaires sur tout, ce qui me fait bien rire. Sauf que rire en sachant que personne ne les voit ça la fout tout de suite mal. La preuve que je ne les vois plus ne se fera pas de cette façon. Nous avons donc décidé de tous l'ignorer pendant la journée.

Troisième jour, moins de catastrophe qu'hier. Enfin c'était quand même catastrophique. Ce coup-ci c'est Bambam qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de parler. Puis Jackson a boudé dans son coin, il n'a rien dit de la journée. C'était peut-être la solution pour réussir. Heureusement que c'est ces deux là qui ont donné l'idée. Je suis désespéré par eux mais sans eux moi-même je n'existe plus.

Quatrième jour, on a réussi à ne pas se parler de la journée hier, mais je suis un peu triste quand-même. Les deux compères ne parlent plus, même une fois seul. Ils sont juste assis et m'observent. Ce nouvel état m'inquiète un peu. JB me rassure en disant le contraire. Je me demande si je ne les ai pas blessé en les ignorants aussi violemment.

Cinquième jour, on a de nouveau réussi à ne pas se parler de la journée. Je vais arriver à sortir mais je n'ai plus entendu la voix de Bambam et Jackson. J'essaye d'interagir avec eux. Ils continuent à m'observer. Je commence à fortement douter de l'idée. Je ne veux surtout pas les blesser, je veux juste être avec eux.

Sixième jour, les jours se ressemblent de plus en plus. Ils viennent, me donnent le médoc, partent, me laissent seul et j'ignore les seuls personnes en qui j'ai confiance. J'ai envie d'arrêter tout ça.

Septième jour, une semaine. Une putain de semaine vient de passer et j'ai l'impression que tout se dégrade. Bambam et Jackson n'ont plus prononcé un seul mot depuis le quatrième jour. Les autres me disent de ne pas m'inquiéter. Ils essayent de tous me rassurer, qu'ils vont revenir comme avant une fois sorti d'ici, mais qu'il fallait continuer. Je vais les écouter mais j'ai de plus en plus peur des conséquences.

Deuxième semaine, une routine mortel prend place entre ces murs. Ces médecins qui viennent juste pour les médicaments mais qui se demandent pas si je vais mieux. Ils ne me parlent pas, la solitude devient présente. Jackson et Bambam s'effacent de jours en jours. Au début je ne le voyais pas. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui je vois le mur à travers d'eux. Ce n'est pas normal. Même si je suis enfermé, je ne veux pas qu'ils disparaissent. Ce n'est pas mon but, bien au contraire. Mark est de plus en plus présent, je le ressens mieux sa chaleur, ce qui m'inquiète énormément.

Troisième semaine, trois semaines c'est ce que je vois sur le calendrier mais je suis sûr que c'est plus. Le temps n'avance pas normalement. Les secondes, les minutes et les heures sont de plus en plus longue. Les journées sont silencieuses. Je les vois auprès de moi mais je les entends plus. Leurs lèvres bougent mais aucun son ne me parvient. Je veux que tout s'arrête, je veux être avec eux. Je ne veux plus continuer.

Quatrième semaine, un mois maintenant. Ma santé se dégrade complètement. J'ai tout le temps envie de vomir, je n'arrive plus à avaler de la nourriture. Ils me forcent à manger et à prendre leurs médicaments mais tout ressort automatiquement. J'en peux plus. Je veux tout arrêter, cette idée de merde me détruit plus qu'autre chose. Toutes les secondes qui passent me donnent envie de tout lâcher. Je veux tout abandonner, mais le regard de Jaebum m'en empêche. Ils croient tous en moi. Ils veulent aussi sortir de là. Ils comptent sur moi mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir encore tenir longtemps.

Deux mois, je suis de plus en plus seul. Bambam et Jackson ne sont plus apparus depuis... Je ne le sais même pas. Ils ne sont plus là et je ne l'ai même pas vu. Les journées sont identiques, est ce que j'avance dans le temps ou un une journée n'est enfaîte qu'une heure pour le monde. Je suis totalement perdu. Je n'ai plus de notion de temps ou d'espace. Deux personnes qui me permettaient de sourire dans ce monde et de survivre aux humains ne sont plus visibles. Jinyoung n'apparaît plus que le soir avec Jaebum. La journée ils sont totalement invisibles. Le pire c'est quand je les vois, je ne les entends plus. Mark est la seule voix qui me parvient encore. Il me rassure et m'incite de continuer. Je perds espoir, Mark ne m'abandonnes pas s'il te plaît.

Trois mois, un quart d'année vient de passer et je suis toujours là. Toujours dans cette chambre blanche, sans émotion et sans vie. Ils veuillent qu'on aille mieux. Comment y arriver ici? Tout est tellement froid et inhumain. Je me sens de plus en plus mal. Surtout que je suis quasi seul maintenant. Jinyoung et Jaebum ont totalement disparus. C'est le même manège que pour les premiers. Je ne sais pas quand ils sont partis. Je suis tout le temps dans les bras de Mark mais ils sont de moins en moins chaleureux. Il m'abandonne comme les autres, je ne veux pas. Puis Yugyeom n'est plus là non plus quand un médecin ouvre la porte je ne vois qu'une ombre. Est ce lui ou celle du médecin ? Je n'en sais absolument rien. Je ne sais plus mais ne m'abandonnez pas! Vous êtes mon dernier espoir!

Quatre mois et il n'y a aucun avancement pour ma sortie. Ces connard à blouse blanche ne font pas attention à moi. Plus personne n'est là. Je ne vois plus ma protection. L'ombre de Yugyeom est devenue transparente et invisible. Le corps de Mark est devenu une ombre. Je ne distingue plus son visage ou ses bras qui mes rassuraient tant. Je vois deux masses fines, floues et sombres m'entourer. On pourrait penser que je cauchemarde mais il me rassure, cette ombre est mon seul espoir. Il l'est car je sais que c'est lui, mon cœur me dit que c'est lui mais sa voix n'est plus là pour me le confirmer. Elle ne m'atteint plus. Je veux les entendre de nouveau. Je veux arrêter, stop! J'en peux plus! Ne partez pas! Ne pars pas! Mark restes avec moi! S'il te plaît ne fais pas comme les autres!

Cinq mois, je suis seul. C''est officiel maintenant. Plus rien est dans ma chambre. Plus personne n'est là. Je n'entends plus rien comme je ne vois plus rien. C'est la première fois que j'atteins ce stade. La dernière fois ils ont failli disparaître. Je les ai vu partir, disparaître sauf que je les ai rattrapé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Aujourd'hui c'est complètement différent. Ils ne sont plus là. Tous les soirs je les appelle. Je crie et hurle leurs noms. Je pleure de leurs disparitions soudaine. La solitude est présente de jour comme de nuit. Je veux les revoir. Je m'en fou d'être enfermé pendant des années encore. Tant qu'ils étaient là je pouvais m'en sortir mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien... Plus rien qui me donne envie de me battre... Revenez... Pourquoi m'entendez vous plus...? Ne me laissez pas seul...

Six mois, je ne sais même plus ce que ça veut dire. C'est une unité de temps, mais elle compte quoi? Depuis combien de temps je souffre? Le nombre de jour où je regrette? Le temps qu'il me reste avant que je devienne réellement fou? Elle n'a plus aucun sens pour moi. J'ai arrêté de pleurer, de crier, de les appeler. Ça ne sert à rien, ils ne répondent plus. Ils ne le feront plus jamais. C'était pour de faux... On devait faire semblant... Comment je suis arrivé à ce point? Mon cerveau est trop con pour se rendre compte que j'ai besoin de ces personnes. C'est la pire idée qu'on ait eu de toute cette vie. Je suis complètement vide maintenant, je n'essaye même plus de me battre, je me laisse totalement faire par les connards qui ont pris la seule chose qui tenait ma santé mentale et physique. Mes personnalités, mes amis, ma vie...

Sept mois, je ne sais même pas si c'est encore utile de compter le temps qui passe. De jours en jours mon espoir de les revoir un jour s'amenuise. Il me restait encore de l'espoir, je m'étonne moi même. Comment peut-il encore être là en sachant qu'ils ont disparu. Je ne fais plus rien, je suis juste allongé toute la journée. J'observe le plafond en essayant de les retrouver dans mon cerveau en bonne santé. Ils m'ont changé de "section". C'est juste une autre chambre blanche, à un autre étage. Rien a changé, ma condition est la même. Je suis vide, je suis un corps sans émotion ou existence. J'ai envie de sortir, j'ai envie de les revoir, j'ai envie d'être malade.

Huit mois, je ne suis plus enfermé dans une pièce mais attaché à un lit. Je ne sais pas à quel moment ils m'ont mis dans cette chambre. Je ne compte plus les jours. Je sais que le temps avancent quad ils viennent me voir. Ils ont pitié de moi, je le sais. Je vois leur regard. J'ai des fils autour de moi. Je ne sais pas à quoi il sert mais j'ai envie de les détruire, de les décrocher de mon corps. Je veux que tout s'arrête. Je ne veux plus me battre alors qu'ils me laissent crever. Je veut les voir! Mark, Jaebum, Jackson, Jinyoung, Bambam et Yugyeom; Revenez! Je ne veux pas vous perdre pour de bon!

Neuf mois, pourquoi je continue. Est ce que je continue vraiment? Pourquoi l'extérieur et ce monde ne me laisse pas tomber? Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour moi. Ils sont plus là. Je ne suis plus un homme. Ils ne veulent pas me laisser partir. J'ai vu mes parents, je pensais qu'ils n'avaient rien à foutre de moi. Ils sont venus qu'une fois depuis qu'ils ont disparu. Je ne peux pas dire si je les ai vu avant. C'est devenu une époque trop lointaine pour moi. Un simple rêve où je suis heureux. Le bonheur qui a laissé place à cette solitude. Je me sens tellement seul, je n'ai plus d'amour, plus de rire, plus de vie. je suis seul, seul avec mes peurs, mes doutes, mon ras le bol. Qu'on me laisse les voir! Je veux tout arrêter!

Dix mois, je vois de plus en plus de médecin mais je comprends de moins en moins. Ils sont là toute la journée à me parler, à essayer de me comprendre. Quelques uns sont là pour me soigner de ma schizophrénie, d'autre de ma malnutrition, d'autre de ma dépression, d'autre de mon mutisme. Il est trop tard. J'allais mieux quand j'étais malade. C'est eux mêmes qui m'ont rendu comme ça. C'est la normalité qui me tue à petit feux. Revenez, je veux le revoir... Pourquoi je suis comme ça? Y a-t-il une raison à cette souffrance?

Onze mois, bientôt un an. Dans un mois ça fera un an qu'ils ont eu cette idée. Mes parents sont revenus. Je les aperçois beaucoup plus souvent. Est ce que j'ai une certaine existence pour eux? Est ce qu j'ai un peu d'importance pour eux? Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais rien à part une chose. Les personnes que je veux revoir ce ne sont pas eux. Ils sont au nombre de six et pas ces deux là. Je me fous d'eux! Revenez... Revenez c'est tout ce que je demande... Je répète toujours la même chose. J'ai toujours les mêmes pensées, mêmes envies. C'est une demande simple. Elle me permettrait de survivre. Je pourrais survivre plus simplement. Je ne veux plus, je ne supporte plus...

Douze mois, ça fait un an aujourd'hui qu'il a eu cette idée. Je me souviens encore de leurs noms. Il tourne sans arrêt dans mon cerveau. Mark... Jaebum... Jackson... Jinyoung... Bambam... Yugyeom... Ils reviennent sans cesse. C'est la seul chose dont je me souvient. Leurs physiques, leurs visages, leurs voix sont floues. Mes souvenirs d'eux se perdent petit à petit dans les méandres de mon cerveau. Ce putain de cerveau qui sait créer six personnes mais qui les fait disparaître aussi simplement. C'était du faux au début. Je hais tellement le monde réel, je veux revenir dans mon monde. Je veux exister de nouveau.

Un an et trois mois. Ce sont mes derniers moments à l'hôpital. Ils m'ont diagnostiqué saint d'esprit. Je ne le suis plus depuis plus d'un an. Sont-ils vraiment médecin? Mes parents viennent me chercher et je vais rentrer chez moi. Je vais quitter ces murs blancs, ternes et aseptisés. Je vais retrouver ma vie. L'espoir en moi renaît un peu. Je suis heureux, j'ai réussi notre objectif. Celui de sortir de cet endroit de merde mais en contre partie... je suis seul maintenant. Est ce que c'est vraiment utile? J'ai le droit d'être heureux? Tout se mélange en moi... Le bonheur de partir mais la tristesse d'être seul. Content de voir mes parents à mes soins mais je sens parfaitement leur ressentiment. Je me sens si mal...

Le lendemain j'attends mes parents pour la sortie. Ils arrivent qu'en fin d'après midi. Toute la journée m'a permis de me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas être heureux. J'entends les médecins leurs donner les dernières instructions pour que je survive à l'extérieur. Celui que je voulais atteindre depuis tant de temps.

\- Youngjae, tu es prêt à rentrer? Me dit ma mère.

Je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Je ne parle plus vraiment depuis longtemps. Je sais que c'est puéril. Je n'ai pas envie de faire semblant d'être heureux. Je sais que maintenant le bonheur n'existera plus.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de le forcer. Il reparlera quand il en aura envie et tu le sais. Prends tes affaires, on rentre. Me parle calmement mon père.

Merci papa, il parle peu mais il me comprends réellement. Je pensais qu'il en avait rien à foutre de moi comme ma mère. Je me trompais tellement. Je prends mes affaires et je vais lentement à la voiture. Je quitte enfin cet hôpital psychiatrique, mais j'y laisse mes amis et mon existence...


	3. Chapitre 2: Qui sont-ils?

Une semaine que Mark est réapparu. Les autres ont suivi très rapidement. Le lendemain c'est Jaebum puis Jackson est arrivé le jour d'après. Jinyoung et Bambam sont arrivés les deux jours qui suivent. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand est revenu Yugyeom car je l'ai totalement aperçu hier quand mon père est venu me voir. Il est celui qui fait attention à ma santé. Il vient chaque jours dans ma chambre. Ce n'est pas le cas de ma mère. Elle n'est pas revenue depuis que je l'ai rejetée. Je me rends compte que j'étais peut-être trop violent avec elle. J'étais dans l'incompréhension à ce moment-là. Elle n'a pas essayé de me comprendre. Elle ne l'a jamais fait.

Il faut que je me calme. Je sens la colère parcourir de nouveau mes veines. Je ne supporte pas ce jugement qu'elle fait. Elle veut me protéger, c'est ce que j'ai retenu de leur discussion. Elle ne me protège pas. Elle me détruit et son absence le prouve. Elle sait que sa façon de faire est loin d'être normal. Elle ne me protège pas, elle ne l'a jamais fait. Je sens soudainement des bras m'entourer, ce sont ceux de Mark. Je mets mes mains dessus. Je sers la prise. Je ne veux plus qu'ils disparaissent. Je ne veux pas revivre ça une deuxième fois.

\- On a pas totalement disparu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Quand je pleurais et hurlais vos noms la nuit pendant des mois, aucun de vous ne se présentez.

\- Youngjae... Depuis quand tu as repris la parole? Demande Jackson

Je mets mes mains sur ma bouche. Sa réflexion m'a fait comprendre que je venais d'utiliser ma voix. Je les descends à ma gorge, elle ne me fait pas mal. Je m'apprête à répondre mais Jaebum me coupe avant que je le puisse.

\- Tu ne l'as pas utilisée depuis longtemps. Il vaut mieux que tu fasses des phrases courtes. Il faut que tu parles peu au début, sinon tu vas te faire du mal.

J'acquiesce à ses dires. Je me masse doucement la gorge. C'est vraiment étrange comme sensation. La vibration dans ma gorge, le son de ma voix que j'entends encore, l'étonnement de Jackson. Je l'ai utilisée naturellement, sans me poser de question, naturellement. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurai pu le faire.

\- Pour te répondre. Nous avions totalement disparu. Tu as tout d'abord rejeté inconsciemment Bambam et Jackson car ils empêchaient ton objectif... Commence Jinyoung.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Je sens qu'il atttend que je finisse sa phrase.

\- Sortir.

-C'est ça... Ensuite les voir sans la parole a commencée à te blesser donc ton cerveau les a effacés. Petit à petit ça a fait la même chose avec nous. Nous voulions t'arrêter plus d'une fois mais comme nous venons de là, dit il en pointant mon front, on a pas pu te prévenir. Depuis la disparition complète de Mark à tes côtés en tant qu'identité, nous sommes tous restés pas loin de toi. On voulait pas te laisser seul. C'était notre seul objectif, on ne voulait que ça mais on avait plus le droit d'apparaître et de te parler.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Ça on ne le sait pas. Nous étions bloqués à l'intérieur de toi. On voyait ta descente, on ressentait ton mal. Une brèche s'est faites dans notre prison. Yugyeom est le premier a être passé à travers. Il a réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à son poste. On l'a suivi rapidement. On a pu réapparaître devant toi mais... Commence Bambam

\- En ombre

\- Je pense que tu devais te souvenir de nous précisément. Soupir Jackson

\- Merci d'être revenus.

Je sens les bras rassurants de Mark me serrait un peu plus. Il ressent vraiment tout avant moi. Je suis tellement heureux de les revoir. Maintenant que je suis dehors je peux leurs reparler normalement sans médicaments, sans médecins, sans surveillance, sans pression, qui me détruisent petit à petit. Je souris à ce nouveau bonheur, ça fait tellement longtemps. Je me sens de nouveau bien, heureux, vivant. Je sors de mon illusion quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Derrière celle-ci Yugyeom me montre qu'il n'y a aucun danger. C'est tout à fait normal, c'est mon père.

\- Youngjae ? Tu te sens prêt pour manger avec nous ou tu veux être encore seul.

Je regarde autour de moi et ils me montrent qu'il faut que je fasse le pas. Mon père n'est pas dangereux pour eux.

\- Oui papa. Je viens aujourd'hui.

Il me sourit, il me frotte les cheveux et me fait un câlin. Il est étonné de me voir parler de nouveau. Il doit être fier de moi. Je sais qu'il est fier de moi. Je viens de dire mes premiers mots depuis des mois. Il ne me laisse pas seul. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à la cuisine. Ma mère est aux fourneaux. Elle est concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait. Elle n'a pas fait attention que j'étais arrivé.

\- Nous sommes encore seuls.

\- Je mange avec vous.

Elle fait tomber la cuillère en bois qu'elle tenait dans le plat. Elle reste dos à moi quelques secondes avant de se retourner. Elle a les yeux écarquillés. Ma mère s'approche de moi. Elle me prend directement dans ses bras. Elle pleure de soulagement, je sens mon épaule s'humidifier. Je l'entoure aussi de mes bras. Toute la colère que j'avais pour elle retombe. Elle ne me juge pas, enfin plus. Je vois mon père sourire, Jaebum applaudir. J'ai fait un pas en avant. Yugyeom a le même sourire mais il a un regard de suspicion. Il me prévient d'un danger. Il est où? Qui est le danger?

\- Je suis tellement heureuse. Je savais que tu pouvais dépasser ce deuil. Je suis tellement fière de toi.

Mes bras se desserrent petit à petit. Je la repousse légèrement de moi. De quoi elle me parle à la fin. Je ne comprends pas. Mon père voit mon incompréhension, il recule ma mère de moi. Les yeux de mon ange gardien deviennent bien plus accusateurs. C'est elle le danger, c'est ce qu'il essaye de me prévenir.

\- Je t'ai dis quoi?! Il n'a pas besoin de savoir pour l'instant !

De quoi il parle? Je comprends de moins en moins. J'aperçois soudainement toutes mes personnalités apparaître. Je pensais qu'ils étaient restés dans la chambre. Ils se sont rapprochés, ils veulent tous savoir de quoi ils parlent sauf Yugyeom. Il s'est mis un en retrait. Il commence à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Bambam le voit mais il ne bouge pas. Les autres n'ont pas aperçu la soudaine faiblesses du plus jeune. Je m'approche doucement de lui, je lui tends ma main. Il la regarde, puis la prend avant de se réfugier dans mes bras. Je resserre l'étreinte. Je lui caresse les cheveux pour le calmer. Si savoir la réalité le détruit, je ne préfère pas savoir. Je ne veux pas le blesser.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu les vois de nouveau! Je pensais que c'était fini! Tu ne les voyais plus! Tu allais mieux! Ils n'existent pas! Tu ne comprends pas ça! Ils n'existent pas! Crie ma mère

Je sens Yugyeom tremblé dans mes bras. J'entends ses sanglots étouffés. La voix de ma mère lui fait peur. Il a peur de ce qu'elle peut dire. Les mots le tuent lentement. Ils le blessent et le détruisent lentement. Il souffre de la colère de cette femme.

\- Lâches cette chose! Il n'est pas là ! Tu as juste les bras dans le vide! Ils n'existent pas! C'est fini pour eux!

Je la sens tirer sur mon bras pour que je le lâche. Je resserre mes bras autour de lui. Ses bras sont dans mon dos, il me retient. Il a peur, je la ressens. Je ne le ferais pas, il a besoin de moi. Elle ne doit pas nous séparer. Elle veut nous détruire.

\- Maman arrêtes! Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux rien savoir!

Je viens de crier, ma gorge m'irrite. Je continuerai à le faire, quitte à me détruire le peu de voix que j'ai. Je peux souffrir si c'est pour leur existence. Elle essaye d'enlever mon bonheur que je viens à peine de retrouver.

\- Il faut que tu te réveilles à la fin!

\- Tais toi! Il le fera un jour mais laisse lui un jour de plus avec eux. Intervient mon père.

\- Non! Ça ne l'aide pas ce que tu fais!

\- Toi non plus! Il sort enfin de sa chambre car ils sont de nouveau-là N'est-ce pas Youngjae ?

J'acquiesce à sa question, les tremblements se font de plus en plus lent. Il se sent dans un milieu moins dangereux, tout le monde s'est approché de nous. Mon père est une réelle protection pour nous. Bambam est juste à côté de nous, il avait sa main sur le dos du plus jeune. Ils sont tous inquiets des conséquences.

\- Je préfère le voir dans sa chambre plutôt qu'ici dans une illusion !

\- Tu es sûr d'être sa mère. Tu préfères voir ton fils malheureux plutôt qu'heureux?

\- Non! Je préfère le voir en bonne santé que fou!

Le silence revient soudainement dans la pièce. Ses mots résonnent dans la cuisine. Mark s'approche de moi rapidement. J'ai besoin de sa chaleur. Il me prend dans ses bras. Il serre son étreinte autour de moi. Je tiens toujours Yugyeom dans mes bras, il s'est remis à trembler. Ses sanglots ne sont plus étouffés. Il explose en larme. Ils se rapprochent encore plus de nous. Ils nous entourent, je sens leurs bras et leur corps. Leurs chaleurs nous rassurent, une bulle de protection s'est crée autour de nous. Ma mère est vraiment un danger pour nous. Elle cherche qu'à les faire disparaître.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Jinyoung réponds à ma place. Il peut le faire quand je suis trop bloqué par les événements.

\- C'est ce que tu as dis pourtant.

\- Youngjae...

\- Ne lui parle plus. Tu détruis Yugyeom en voulant dire une vérité qui t'arrange. Il est en pleur tout en tremblant à cause de tes mots. Tu as blessé Youngjae d'une façon que tu n'imagines même pas car Mark ne voudra plus le lâcher, plus maintenant. Tu t'appelles encore une mère après ça.

C'est toujours Jinyoung qui parle à ma place. Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Ses mots sont des aiguilles qui percent mon cœur lentement. Lui et Jackson sont les seuls à pouvoir faire ça.

\- Tu n'es pas Youngjae.

\- C'est bien de t'en rendre compte.

\- Jinyoung calmes toi. Tout le monde se calme. Intervient de nouveau mon père.

On est tous étonné, je ne pensais pas qu'il me connaissait à ce point. Il ne me connaît parfaitement comme il connaît les personnes autour de moi.

\- Comment... Commence ma mère

\- Je le sais? C'est simple je connais chacun d'eux. J'ai cherché à comprendre ce que chacun représenté avant d'essayer de le faire tout simplement disparaître comme tu le fais.

C'est pour ça que Yugyeom ne voyait aucun danger en lui. Il est celui qui nous protège de l'extérieur.

\- Ils ont chacun un rôle dans son esprit! C'est ça! Tu te rends compte qu'il parle à des personnes qui n'existent pas! Il parle seul et tu vas me dire qu'ils se les aient créés pour avoir un rôle!

\- Exactement, si tu ne l'avais pas envoyé là-bas, tu l'aurais su.

\- Il voit des gens qui...

\- C'est pas le plus important! Ils nous ont interdit d'aller le voir! Ils l'ont juste détruit de la pire des façons! Quand ils nous ont appelés pour le retrouver car "il allait mieux". Il était dans un lit, il se laissait mourir, plus rien ne vivait en lui. Dis moi en quoi c'est mieux.

\- Ce n'est plus la peine de parler! C'est aussi mon fils et un jour il va l'apprendre. Tu ne pourras pas le protéger pour toujours. Tu n'es pas éternel !

J'en ai marre de les voir s'engueuler. Mon père me comprend mais ma mère veut juste se faire une belle image de moi. Elle pense m'aider mais tous ce qu'elle fait c'est de me blesser de plus en plus. Je resserre un peu plus mes bras sur Yugyeom, puis Mark fait la même chose. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je ne supporte plus sa voix.

\- Youngjae monte dans ta chambre. Je te ramène de quoi manger dans ta chambre et je mangerai avec toi. Tu es d'accord

Je lui souris comme réponse. Jaebum m'aide à me relever. Il me porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Bambam prend Yugyeom dans ses bras. Ils nous suivent rapidement derrière nous.

Nous sommes tous dans la chambre à attendre mon père. Mark me tient fermement. Il ne me lâche plus, je ne le veux pas. J'ai besoin de ressentir ce cocon rassurant. Je suis assis à terre appuyé sur son torse. Yugyeom a réussi à passer la porte, s'il est là avec moi ça veut dire que le danger est toujours là. Il faut que je fasse attention à toutes les personnes qui rentreront dans ce lieu. Il est assis entre mes jambes. Bambam l'a réinstallé dans mes bras. Mon père ouvre enfin la porte, il a deux assiettes dans ses mains. Il s'installe devant moi, il dépose le repas devant moi. On commence à manger dans un silence reposant. Le plus jeune a mis sa tête sur mes jambes pour que je puisse manger tranquillement.

Pendant le repas, les aliments me font mal. Ma gorge est irritée, ma voix a été beaucoup trop utilisée. Je finis de manger difficilement. Je me mets à caresser ses cheveux. Je vois mon père sourire.

\- Papa, est qu'ils ont le droit d'exister ?

Je vois toutes mes personnalités se retournaient vers moi. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à une telle question.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils ont droit d'être là ou pas. Je sais que tu en as besoin en ce moment. Je ne vois pas le soucis car un jour ils vont partir d'eux même car tu iras mieux.

\- Si je n'ai pas envie qu'ils disparaissent.

\- Il y a plein de chose qu'on a pas envie mais ça change rien, un jour ils disparaîtront.

\- Comment tu le sais?

\- Le temps guéri beaucoup de blessures.

Il met sa main à mes cheveux avant de les secouer. Je ris un peu à ce geste. J'aime vraiment mon père.

\- Je retourne voir ta mère. Youngjae ne lui en veut pas. Elle veut juste que tu ailles mieux mais elle ne pense pas au conséquence.

J'acquiesce puis il prend les assiettes avant de sortir. Il me sourit avant de fermer la porte.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça ? Me demande Jinyoung légèrement énervé

\- Tu penses qu'on ne devrait pas exister? Demande Bambam à voix basse.

\- Non pas du tout. Quand j'ai entendu ma mère me dire que je suis fou j'ai eu l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit.

\- Tu n'as rien, c'est de notre faute. On a brisé une promesse dit Yugyeom

\- J'y pense pourquoi tu nous a fait une crise pareille quand se mère allez nous dire quelque chose demande Jinyoung toujours énervé

\- Il vaut mieux pas le savoir. Le jour où tu te souviendras de cette promesse, nous partirons aussi tôt et on ne reviendra plus jamais.

\- Même pour nous? Demande Jackson.

\- Surtout pour vous... Moi seul doit garder le secret.

\- Je le connais aussi souffle Bambam

Yugyeom se lève soudainement de sa place. Il est surpris de sa révélation. Il observe notre ami dans les yeux. Il veut savoir s'il y a un mensonge dans son regard. Il n'en voit pas.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis celui qui tient tout ce monde. Je connais toutes vos pensées pour intervenir. Je dois éviter les éclats qui peuvent détruire tout le monde. Je ne peux pas intervenir directement. Je ne peux pas le rassurer quand il a peur. Je ne peux pas le protéger. Je ne peux pas faire plein de chose car c'est votre rôle de le faire. C'est pour la même raison que je connais ce secret. C'est pour ça que tu ressens le danger. Tu penses que je le suis.

Je m'attendais pas du tout que Bambam avait un rôle aussi important. Je sais qu'il permettait une certaine cohésion dans mon esprit mais pas à ce point. C'est lui qui leur a donné le rôle à chacun mais pourquoi ce sont eux? Pourquoi ce sont six garçons ? Pourquoi j'ai besoin de six personnes ? Pourquoi je me pose ses questions maintenant ?


	4. Chapitre 3: Pourquoi maintenant?

Une semaine que Mark est réapparu. Les autres ont suivi très rapidement. Le lendemain c'est Jaebum puis Jackson est arrivé le jour d'après. Jinyoung et Bambam sont arrivés les deux jours qui suivent. Je ne sais pas vraiment quand est revenu Yugyeom car je l'ai totalement aperçu hier quand mon père est venu me voir. Il est celui qui fait attention à ma santé. Il vient chaque jours dans ma chambre. Ce n'est pas le cas de ma mère. Elle n'est pas revenue depuis que je l'ai rejetée. Je me rends compte que j'étais peut-être trop violent avec elle. J'étais dans l'incompréhension à ce moment-là. Elle n'a pas essayé de me comprendre. Elle ne l'a jamais fait.

Il faut que je me calme. Je sens la colère parcourir de nouveau mes veines. Je ne supporte pas ce jugement qu'elle fait. Elle veut me protéger, c'est ce que j'ai retenu de leur discussion. Elle ne me protège pas. Elle me détruit et son absence le prouve. Elle sait que sa façon de faire est loin d'être normal. Elle ne me protège pas, elle ne l'a jamais fait. Je sens soudainement des bras m'entourer, ce sont ceux de Mark. Je mets mes mains dessus. Je sers la prise. Je ne veux plus qu'ils disparaissent. Je ne veux pas revivre ça une deuxième fois.

\- On a pas totalement disparu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Quand je pleurais et hurlais vos noms la nuit pendant des mois, aucun de vous ne se présentez.

\- Youngjae... Depuis quand tu as repris la parole? Demande Jackson

Je mets mes mains sur ma bouche. Sa réflexion m'a fait comprendre que je venais d'utiliser ma voix. Je les descends à ma gorge, elle ne me fait pas mal. Je m'apprête à répondre mais Jaebum me coupe avant que je le puisse.

\- Tu ne l'as pas utilisée depuis longtemps. Il vaut mieux que tu fasses des phrases courtes. Il faut que tu parles peu au début, sinon tu vas te faire du mal.

J'acquiesce à ses dires. Je me masse doucement la gorge. C'est vraiment étrange comme sensation. La vibration dans ma gorge, le son de ma voix que j'entends encore, l'étonnement de Jackson. Je l'ai utilisée naturellement, sans me poser de question, naturellement. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurai pu le faire.

\- Pour te répondre. Nous avions totalement disparu. Tu as tout d'abord rejeté inconsciemment Bambam et Jackson car ils empêchaient ton objectif... Commence Jinyoung.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Je sens qu'il atttend que je finisse sa phrase.

\- Sortir.

-C'est ça... Ensuite les voir sans la parole a commencée à te blesser donc ton cerveau les a effacés. Petit à petit ça a fait la même chose avec nous. Nous voulions t'arrêter plus d'une fois mais comme nous venons de là, dit il en pointant mon front, on a pas pu te prévenir. Depuis la disparition complète de Mark à tes côtés en tant qu'identité, nous sommes tous restés pas loin de toi. On voulait pas te laisser seul. C'était notre seul objectif, on ne voulait que ça mais on avait plus le droit d'apparaître et de te parler.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Ça on ne le sait pas. Nous étions bloqués à l'intérieur de toi. On voyait ta descente, on ressentait ton mal. Une brèche s'est faites dans notre prison. Yugyeom est le premier a être passé à travers. Il a réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à son poste. On l'a suivi rapidement. On a pu réapparaître devant toi mais... Commence Bambam

\- En ombre

\- Je pense que tu devais te souvenir de nous précisément. Soupir Jackson

\- Merci d'être revenus.

Je sens les bras rassurants de Mark me serrait un peu plus. Il ressent vraiment tout avant moi. Je suis tellement heureux de les revoir. Maintenant que je suis dehors je peux leurs reparler normalement sans médicaments, sans médecins, sans surveillance, sans pression, qui me détruisent petit à petit. Je souris à ce nouveau bonheur, ça fait tellement longtemps. Je me sens de nouveau bien, heureux, vivant. Je sors de mon illusion quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Derrière celle-ci Yugyeom me montre qu'il n'y a aucun danger. C'est tout à fait normal, c'est mon père.

\- Youngjae ? Tu te sens prêt pour manger avec nous ou tu veux être encore seul.

Je regarde autour de moi et ils me montrent qu'il faut que je fasse le pas. Mon père n'est pas dangereux pour eux.

\- Oui papa. Je viens aujourd'hui.

Il me sourit, il me frotte les cheveux et me fait un câlin. Il est étonné de me voir parler de nouveau. Il doit être fier de moi. Je sais qu'il est fier de moi. Je viens de dire mes premiers mots depuis des mois. Il ne me laisse pas seul. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à la cuisine. Ma mère est aux fourneaux. Elle est concentrée sur ce qu'elle fait. Elle n'a pas fait attention que j'étais arrivé.

\- Nous sommes encore seuls.

\- Je mange avec vous.

Elle fait tomber la cuillère en bois qu'elle tenait dans le plat. Elle reste dos à moi quelques secondes avant de se retourner. Elle a les yeux écarquillés. Ma mère s'approche de moi. Elle me prend directement dans ses bras. Elle pleure de soulagement, je sens mon épaule s'humidifier. Je l'entoure aussi de mes bras. Toute la colère que j'avais pour elle retombe. Elle ne me juge pas, enfin plus. Je vois mon père sourire, Jaebum applaudir. J'ai fait un pas en avant. Yugyeom a le même sourire mais il a un regard de suspicion. Il me prévient d'un danger. Il est où? Qui est le danger?

\- Je suis tellement heureuse. Je savais que tu pouvais dépasser ce deuil. Je suis tellement fière de toi.

Mes bras se desserrent petit à petit. Je la repousse légèrement de moi. De quoi elle me parle à la fin. Je ne comprends pas. Mon père voit mon incompréhension, il recule ma mère de moi. Les yeux de mon ange gardien deviennent bien plus accusateurs. C'est elle le danger, c'est ce qu'il essaye de me prévenir.

\- Je t'ai dis quoi?! Il n'a pas besoin de savoir pour l'instant !

De quoi il parle? Je comprends de moins en moins. J'aperçois soudainement toutes mes personnalités apparaître. Je pensais qu'ils étaient restés dans la chambre. Ils se sont rapprochés, ils veulent tous savoir de quoi ils parlent sauf Yugyeom. Il s'est mis un en retrait. Il commence à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Bambam le voit mais il ne bouge pas. Les autres n'ont pas aperçu la soudaine faiblesses du plus jeune. Je m'approche doucement de lui, je lui tends ma main. Il la regarde, puis la prend avant de se réfugier dans mes bras. Je resserre l'étreinte. Je lui caresse les cheveux pour le calmer. Si savoir la réalité le détruit, je ne préfère pas savoir. Je ne veux pas le blesser.

\- Tu vas pas me dire que tu les vois de nouveau! Je pensais que c'était fini! Tu ne les voyais plus! Tu allais mieux! Ils n'existent pas! Tu ne comprends pas ça! Ils n'existent pas! Crie ma mère

Je sens Yugyeom tremblé dans mes bras. J'entends ses sanglots étouffés. La voix de ma mère lui fait peur. Il a peur de ce qu'elle peut dire. Les mots le tuent lentement. Ils le blessent et le détruisent lentement. Il souffre de la colère de cette femme.

\- Lâches cette chose! Il n'est pas là ! Tu as juste les bras dans le vide! Ils n'existent pas! C'est fini pour eux!

Je la sens tirer sur mon bras pour que je le lâche. Je resserre mes bras autour de lui. Ses bras sont dans mon dos, il me retient. Il a peur, je la ressens. Je ne le ferais pas, il a besoin de moi. Elle ne doit pas nous séparer. Elle veut nous détruire.

\- Maman arrêtes! Je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux rien savoir!

Je viens de crier, ma gorge m'irrite. Je continuerai à le faire, quitte à me détruire le peu de voix que j'ai. Je peux souffrir si c'est pour leur existence. Elle essaye d'enlever mon bonheur que je viens à peine de retrouver.

\- Il faut que tu te réveilles à la fin!

\- Tais toi! Il le fera un jour mais laisse lui un jour de plus avec eux. Intervient mon père.

\- Non! Ça ne l'aide pas ce que tu fais!

\- Toi non plus! Il sort enfin de sa chambre car ils sont de nouveau-là N'est-ce pas Youngjae ?

J'acquiesce à sa question, les tremblements se font de plus en plus lent. Il se sent dans un milieu moins dangereux, tout le monde s'est approché de nous. Mon père est une réelle protection pour nous. Bambam est juste à côté de nous, il avait sa main sur le dos du plus jeune. Ils sont tous inquiets des conséquences.

\- Je préfère le voir dans sa chambre plutôt qu'ici dans une illusion !

\- Tu es sûr d'être sa mère. Tu préfères voir ton fils malheureux plutôt qu'heureux?

\- Non! Je préfère le voir en bonne santé que fou!

Le silence revient soudainement dans la pièce. Ses mots résonnent dans la cuisine. Mark s'approche de moi rapidement. J'ai besoin de sa chaleur. Il me prend dans ses bras. Il serre son étreinte autour de moi. Je tiens toujours Yugyeom dans mes bras, il s'est remis à trembler. Ses sanglots ne sont plus étouffés. Il explose en larme. Ils se rapprochent encore plus de nous. Ils nous entourent, je sens leurs bras et leur corps. Leurs chaleurs nous rassurent, une bulle de protection s'est crée autour de nous. Ma mère est vraiment un danger pour nous. Elle cherche qu'à les faire disparaître.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

Jinyoung réponds à ma place. Il peut le faire quand je suis trop bloqué par les événements.

\- C'est ce que tu as dis pourtant.

\- Youngjae...

\- Ne lui parle plus. Tu détruis Yugyeom en voulant dire une vérité qui t'arrange. Il est en pleur tout en tremblant à cause de tes mots. Tu as blessé Youngjae d'une façon que tu n'imagines même pas car Mark ne voudra plus le lâcher, plus maintenant. Tu t'appelles encore une mère après ça.

C'est toujours Jinyoung qui parle à ma place. Je ne peux pas lui répondre. Ses mots sont des aiguilles qui percent mon cœur lentement. Lui et Jackson sont les seuls à pouvoir faire ça.

\- Tu n'es pas Youngjae.

\- C'est bien de t'en rendre compte.

\- Jinyoung calmes toi. Tout le monde se calme. Intervient de nouveau mon père.

On est tous étonné, je ne pensais pas qu'il me connaissait à ce point. Il ne me connaît parfaitement comme il connaît les personnes autour de moi.

\- Comment... Commence ma mère

\- Je le sais? C'est simple je connais chacun d'eux. J'ai cherché à comprendre ce que chacun représenté avant d'essayer de le faire tout simplement disparaître comme tu le fais.

C'est pour ça que Yugyeom ne voyait aucun danger en lui. Il est celui qui nous protège de l'extérieur.

\- Ils ont chacun un rôle dans son esprit! C'est ça! Tu te rends compte qu'il parle à des personnes qui n'existent pas! Il parle seul et tu vas me dire qu'ils se les aient créés pour avoir un rôle!

\- Exactement, si tu ne l'avais pas envoyé là-bas, tu l'aurais su.

\- Il voit des gens qui...

\- C'est pas le plus important! Ils nous ont interdit d'aller le voir! Ils l'ont juste détruit de la pire des façons! Quand ils nous ont appelés pour le retrouver car "il allait mieux". Il était dans un lit, il se laissait mourir, plus rien ne vivait en lui. Dis moi en quoi c'est mieux.

\- Ce n'est plus la peine de parler! C'est aussi mon fils et un jour il va l'apprendre. Tu ne pourras pas le protéger pour toujours. Tu n'es pas éternel !

J'en ai marre de les voir s'engueuler. Mon père me comprend mais ma mère veut juste se faire une belle image de moi. Elle pense m'aider mais tous ce qu'elle fait c'est de me blesser de plus en plus. Je resserre un peu plus mes bras sur Yugyeom, puis Mark fait la même chose. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je ne supporte plus sa voix.

\- Youngjae monte dans ta chambre. Je te ramène de quoi manger dans ta chambre et je mangerai avec toi. Tu es d'accord

Je lui souris comme réponse. Jaebum m'aide à me relever. Il me porte jusqu'à ma chambre. Bambam prend Yugyeom dans ses bras. Ils nous suivent rapidement derrière nous.

Nous sommes tous dans la chambre à attendre mon père. Mark me tient fermement. Il ne me lâche plus, je ne le veux pas. J'ai besoin de ressentir ce cocon rassurant. Je suis assis à terre appuyé sur son torse. Yugyeom a réussi à passer la porte, s'il est là avec moi ça veut dire que le danger est toujours là. Il faut que je fasse attention à toutes les personnes qui rentreront dans ce lieu. Il est assis entre mes jambes. Bambam l'a réinstallé dans mes bras. Mon père ouvre enfin la porte, il a deux assiettes dans ses mains. Il s'installe devant moi, il dépose le repas devant moi. On commence à manger dans un silence reposant. Le plus jeune a mis sa tête sur mes jambes pour que je puisse manger tranquillement.

Pendant le repas, les aliments me font mal. Ma gorge est irritée, ma voix a été beaucoup trop utilisée. Je finis de manger difficilement. Je me mets à caresser ses cheveux. Je vois mon père sourire.

\- Papa, est qu'ils ont le droit d'exister ?

Je vois toutes mes personnalités se retournaient vers moi. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à une telle question.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils ont droit d'être là ou pas. Je sais que tu en as besoin en ce moment. Je ne vois pas le soucis car un jour ils vont partir d'eux même car tu iras mieux.

\- Si je n'ai pas envie qu'ils disparaissent.

\- Il y a plein de chose qu'on a pas envie mais ça change rien, un jour ils disparaîtront.

\- Comment tu le sais?

\- Le temps guéri beaucoup de blessures.

Il met sa main à mes cheveux avant de les secouer. Je ris un peu à ce geste. J'aime vraiment mon père.

\- Je retourne voir ta mère. Youngjae ne lui en veut pas. Elle veut juste que tu ailles mieux mais elle ne pense pas au conséquence.

J'acquiesce puis il prend les assiettes avant de sortir. Il me sourit avant de fermer la porte.

\- Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça ? Me demande Jinyoung légèrement énervé

\- Tu penses qu'on ne devrait pas exister? Demande Bambam à voix basse.

\- Non pas du tout. Quand j'ai entendu ma mère me dire que je suis fou j'ai eu l'impression de faire quelque chose d'interdit.

\- Tu n'as rien, c'est de notre faute. On a brisé une promesse dit Yugyeom

\- J'y pense pourquoi tu nous a fait une crise pareille quand se mère allez nous dire quelque chose demande Jinyoung toujours énervé

\- Il vaut mieux pas le savoir. Le jour où tu te souviendras de cette promesse, nous partirons aussi tôt et on ne reviendra plus jamais.

\- Même pour nous? Demande Jackson.

\- Surtout pour vous... Moi seul doit garder le secret.

\- Je le connais aussi souffle Bambam

Yugyeom se lève soudainement de sa place. Il est surpris de sa révélation. Il observe notre ami dans les yeux. Il veut savoir s'il y a un mensonge dans son regard. Il n'en voit pas.

\- Comment ?

\- Je suis celui qui tient tout ce monde. Je connais toutes vos pensées pour intervenir. Je dois éviter les éclats qui peuvent détruire tout le monde. Je ne peux pas intervenir directement. Je ne peux pas le rassurer quand il a peur. Je ne peux pas le protéger. Je ne peux pas faire plein de chose car c'est votre rôle de le faire. C'est pour la même raison que je connais ce secret. C'est pour ça que tu ressens le danger. Tu penses que je le suis.

Je m'attendais pas du tout que Bambam avait un rôle aussi important. Je sais qu'il permettait une certaine cohésion dans mon esprit mais pas à ce point. C'est lui qui leur a donné le rôle à chacun mais pourquoi ce sont eux? Pourquoi ce sont six garçons ? Pourquoi j'ai besoin de six personnes ? Pourquoi je me pose ses questions maintenant ?


	5. Chapitre 4: Est-ce que c'est la fin?

Un mois que je me pose des questions. Depuis un mois je suis dans le flou total. Chaque fois que je recherche un peu plus de réponse Jaebum m'arrête. Il me disait au début qu'il valait mieux pas chercher, ça me ferait du mal. Le doute est bien plus douloureux que la réponse. Je m'en rend compte petit à petit. Ses questions sans réponse me bouffe de l'intérieur. Puis ces mots sont devenus de plus en plus durs et j'ai compris. Je sais d'où vient son agressivité. Elle vient de Bambam. C'est lui qui le fait parler, leurs pensées sont liés. Depuis un mois je me rends compte qu'il est le pilier de mon cerveau. Il ne veut pas que je découvre le vérité. J'ai envie de la savoir. Je ne peux pas rester dans le secret encore des années mais est-ce qu'en échange ils vont vraiment disparaître? Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible? Je ne veux pas revivre ce moment, pas encore. J'ai haïs ce moment de ma vie. J'ai peur de me retrouver encore une fois seul. Je sens les bras de Mark m'entourer, je les serre brièvement. Je finis par me lever de mon lit. Je me prépare à sortir de ma chambre.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Ne va pas leurs demander, s'il te plaît.

\- Bambam tu veux bien arrêter de faire parler Jaebum à ta place. Parle moi directement. Arrête de te cacher!

\- Je ne suis pas Bambam. Je te parle en tant que Jaebum. Je ne connais pas le secret. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en résultera quand tu sauras tout. Je ne sais pas si on va vraiment disparaître ou pas. Je sais une chose, Yugyeom va de moins en moins bien. Il est en position fœtal, pour se protéger, car il ne sait plus d'où vient le dangers. Il est totalement perdu, il ne sait plus rien. Il se sent totalement inutile, il est complètement détruit. Ce n'est pas le seul, Bambam ne parle plus, il est devenu totalement silencieux. Il est comme ça depuis que tu as découvert qu'il prenait notre place.

\- Tu peux me comprendre aussi. J'en ai marre qu'on me cache des choses, surtout si c'est ma vie. Ses questions me détruisent, le manque de réponse me bouffe lentement et votre silence est bien pire. Tu peux bien me comprendre, tu es dans ma tête, tu dois déjà le savoir!

\- Tu peux essayer de les comprendre aussi. S'ils disent que l'on va disparaître c'est que ça doit être vrai. Leurs états nous le prouvent bien. Ils prouvent que tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre. Nous sommes encore là, tant qu'on existe c'est que tu n'es pas prêt. Attend encore un peu, on ne veut pas te perdre. On veut encore te soutenir.

\- Non je veux pas attendre! J'en peux plus de se secret. Mes parents s'engueulent tous les jours à cause de ça. J'en ai assez de les entendre. Je ne veux plus être leur sujet de dispute. Je détruis mes parents aussi. Il faut que je sache prendre mes responsabilités. C'est pour ça que je dois savoir.

J'ouvre la porte violemment. La discussion que j'ai eu avec lui m'a énervé. Il oublie que j'ai des sentiments, que je suis humain. J'aperçois Yugyeom à côté de la porte. Il est recroquevillé sur lui même. Son visage se tourne vers moi. Il a les yeux remplient de peur et de désespoir. Des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Depuis combien de temps il n'a pas sourit. La vérité sera-t-elle destructrice? Je le prends dans mes bras, je le console.

\- Ne sois pas triste, je ne veux pas te voir comme ça.

Je sens ses bras m'entourer, il me sert. Il continue de pleurer sur mon épaule. Je lui caresse le dos tout en le berçant. Il est dévasté. Je n'avais pas vu l'ampleur de mes actes. Je ne suis plus sûr de moi. Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de savoir. Les questions tournent toujours dans ma tête mais les sanglots du plus jeune les fait taire. Il se calme lentement dans notre étreinte rassurante. Au bout de quelques secondes je l'écarte de moi.

Je vais vers la salon quand-même. Il faut que je sorte de la chambre. Je dois changer d'air, ne plus être enfermé. Je descends les marches lentement. Les cris de mes parents se font entendre. Ils hurlent sans s'écouter l'un l'autre. Ils s'embrouillent encore pour moi, à cause de moi. Chacun veut mon bien, tout le monde veut mon bien. Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout ça. Je veux la vérité, je ne veux pas qu'ils disparaissent, je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Leur voix hurle leur rage, leur colère, leur désaccord. Je suis le déclencheur de ce chaos. Je veux qu'il soit heureux, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour eux. Je le suis déjà avec moi-même.

\- Pendant combien de temps tu vas lui cacher ?! Tu penses qu'il va être ignorant de tout encore longtemps!

\- Chérie, pourquoi tu veux le rendre malheureux ? Qu'elle est ton but dans tout ça?

\- Je veux qu'il redevienne le Youngjae d'avant! Avant qu'il commence à voir les morts. Tu comprends, ses "amis" sont morts!

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Je me sens soudainement mal. Comment ça morts? Qui est mort? Plutôt qui sont morts? Pourquoi je m'en souviens pas? Surtout si c'est des amis je devrais m'en souvenir. J'en fait un piètre ami, je ne me souviens pas d'eux.

\- Papa ...

Ma voix est bloquée par un sanglot. Des perles d'eau débordent lentement de mes yeux. Je ne veux plus savoir. Je ne veux pas savoir. Ils ont tous raison, je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne veux pas l'être. Pourquoi je suis têtu, c'est inutile. Je me fais du mal et je leur en fait aussi. Je sens soudainement des bras, je sais qu'ils appartiennent à Mark. Je me cache automatiquement dans ses bras. J'ai besoin de sentir sa chaleur. Il me calme, je me sens bien à l'intérieur de ceux-ci.

Je vois du coin de l'œil mon père s'approchait de moi. Il veut me prendre dans ses ne veux pas quitter ceux de Mark. J'ai besoin de lui pas de mon père. Il me comprend, il a besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de lui. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans l'étreinte rassurante du plus jeune. Il n'est pas le seul à s'être approché de moi, ma mère aussi. Je ne l'avais pas vue le faire. Elle me prend le bras et me tire vers elle. Son geste est sans aucune délicatesse. Je suis arraché de l'accolade, je n'arrive pas à me raccrocher à lui. Elle me met en face d'elle. Je ne la regarde pas, je cherche celui du plus vieux. Elle me secoue violemment.

\- Il est temps que tu arrêtes de vivre dans ton monde. Tes amis sont morts. Ils sont tous morts depuis six ans il faut que tu t'en remettes maintenant ! Tu dois faire ton putain de deuil.

Tout mon monde s'effondre, ils sont morts. Mes amis sont morts mais quels amis? Qui sont ces personnes? Pourquoi je me souviens de rien? Pourquoi elle dit ça? Je ne veux pas être seul, pas maintenant, pas encore une fois.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligés de lui dire de cette façon. Youngjae regarde-moi.

Mon père a repoussé légèrement ma mère. Je suis totalement perdu. Je ne veux plus savoir cette vérité à la con. Elle ne me sert à rien. Il m'oblige de le regarder dans les yeux en me secouant doucement. Je fuis son regard. C'est pas lui qui va me rassurer. C'est pas lui que je veux. Je recherche ceux de mes amis. Je les vois tous debout, ils me regardent tous plus ou moins choqués. Je tends ma mains vers eux, j'ai besoin d'eux.

\- Tu le sais maintenant. Me dit Bambam.

\- Non, non je ne le sais pas! Je ne sais rien!

\- Nous sommes morts Youngjae et même si tu nous inventes dans ton esprit on ne reviendra jamais en réel. Continue Yugyeom en pleurs.

\- Non! Vous n'êtes pas mort! Vous êtes là!

\- Youngjae, il faut que tu arrêtes de rêver. Bambam te protégeait de cette réalité, on n'en savait rien mais maintenant on le sait. Il est temps pour nous de partir. On doit se reposer et toi tu dois vivre. Promets le nous Youngjae. Rejoins nous qu'une fois vieux, pas avant. Promis.

Après ses mots Jaebum disparaît soudainement. Il ne s'est pas effacé lentement, il a juste disparu. Il n'est plus là. Il m'a juste laissé une dernière image de lui, un sourire triste avec de la nostalgie. Je cherche le regard de mes amis, ils me diront que ce que je viens de voir est faux. Le regard de Jackson est inquiétant. Il a le même que celui du leader. Il ne dit aucun mot, il sourit juste avec les larmes qui coulent abondamment de ses yeux. Ses yeux me disent qu'il va lui arriver la même chose. Il ne faut pas qu'il disparaisse, pas lui. Comment je vais rire sans lui? Soudainement il n'est plus là, il a disparu. Il a fait exactement la même chose que JB. Je sens ma tristesse monter. Deux d'entre eux viennent de disparaître. Ils ne seront plus jamais là. C'est fini d'eux. Je sens des bras m'entourer.

\- Ne pleures pas Youngjae, on sera toujours là. On ne te lâchera pas. On te protégera pour toujours. On sera toujours là. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mark me dit ces mots avec une voix calme, beaucoup trop calme. Je sens mon épaule se mouiller. Ses larmes le trahissent. Il ne croit pas en ces mots, il ne veut pas me faire de mal. Il ne veut pas que je souffre encore plus des disparitions qui vont arriver. Ses bras, son corps, sa chaleur, je ne ressens plus rien. Il est aussi parti, il me laisse seul. Sa voix résonne encore dans ma tête, je ne me souviendrai que de celle-ci. Je n'ai pas pu voir son visage.

Ils sont trois moins. La moitié de mes piliers ne sont plus là. Je cherche du regard Jinyoung, j'ai besoin de son soutien. Il est toujours là quand j'ai des difficultés. Je veux qu'il continue de le faire. Son visage me dit le contraire. Il est neutre mais ses yeux le trahissent. Il veut que je m'en remettre, que je sois fort, que je n'abandonne pas et que je les laisse partir pour de bon. C'est tout ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne veux surtout pas de cette fin. Je veux continuer à discuter avec eux, à rire, à pleurer, à vivre avec eux. Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul. Une larme glisse de son œil. C'est la seul que je vois car il n'est plus là quand celle-ci touche le sol. Il ne reste plus que Bambam et Yugyeom. Il ne reste plus qu'eux.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger du danger. C'était mon but mais je n'ai pas réussi. Tu voudras bien me pardonner un jour.

Yugyeom ne dit pas ça. Reste avec moi, c'est tout ce que tu dois faire. Ne pars pas, ne me quitte pas comme les autres. J'avance ma main vers lui il faut que je le touche, si je le fais il ne disparaîtra pas. Il avance aussi sa main, on s'effleure et plus rien. Il vient de vivre la même chose que les autres. Il pleurait, il tremblait, il regrettait, il s'en voulait, il avait peur et il a disparu. C'est le plus jeune mais iil n'est plus là. Il ne le sera plus jamais. Ma gorge se sert, des fleuves de désespoirs glissent le long de les joues, mon corps tremblent. Je n'accepte pas cette réalité, je n'en veux pas. Bambam tu es le dernier fil de ma vie. Ne disparaît pas!

\- J'entends tes pensées Youngjae. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te dire que je vais rester. J'étais le mur qui te protégeait de la réalité. Je ne sers plus à rien. Je sais que tu nous pardonneras un jour, tu n'es pas une personne rancunière. Alors sois fort, comme tu l'as toujours été. Ne nous rejoint pas, vis comme tu le dois.

Pourquoi tu me dis ces mots? Je ne veux pas les entendre, je ne veux pas entendre tes mots d'adieux. Il faut que tu restes là. Si tu m'entends vraiment, pourquoi tu veux faire ça? Je me lève, je cours vers lui. Il ne faut pas qu'il parte. Il me sourit sincèrement, il ne pleure pas mais ses yeux sont brillants. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu partes, pas maintenant. Il n'y a plus personne. Je m'approche rapidement de lui mais il recule. Il s'excuse encore puis... Je connaissais sa fin, il a fait exactement comme les autres. Ils ont disparu, tous. Je suis totalement seul. Je sens mes genoux touchés le sol, mon cœur se serre, ma respiration est difficile, mon corps est lourd et tremblant. Je ne veux plus être là.

\- Youngjae regarde moi!

\- Ils sont partis, ils sont partis. Je ne les vois plus. Pourquoi je ne les vois plus? Ils ne sont plus là... Je veux les voir... Je ne veux pas de la vérité, je veux eux...

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches mais il y a un peu plus de six ans...

\- Je ne les voyais pas encore... J'ai besoin d'eux...

\- Calmes toi Youngjae. Dit il en me prenant dans ses bras. À ce moment là tu étais heureux. Tu réalisais ton rêve.

Je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux que tout s'arrête, je veux les revoir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient morts. Je veux juste eux, je ne veux plus de vérité. Elle trop horrible pour que ça soit vrai. Elle est détestable, je la déteste. Je veux revenir dans l'innocence. Je ne veux plus rien avoir avec cette réalité. Je veux revenir comme avant mais à quel avant. Quand ils étaient en vie? Quand ils étaient que des personnalités ? Quand j'étais en bonne santé? Quand j'étais fou? Je le suis toujours.

\- Youngjae... Réagis un peu.

\- Ils sont vraiment morts... Dis je dans un souffle.

\- Oui

Alors ils sont bien décédés. Tous les six, mais comment c'est possible. Ils n'existaient pas, c'est ce qu'on me répétait tous les jours. Pendant cinq années ils m'ont répétés qu'ils étaient faux, qu'ils venaient de mon esprit malade. C'est juste faux, tout ça est faux. Ils ont existé mais ils sont morts. Ils étaient réels un jour sauf que la mort les a emportés, tous. Puis mon esprit les a recréés, il les a ressuscités. On était de nouveau ensemble mais ma mère vient a tout détruit. Elle vient de les tuer une deuxième fois.

\- Pourquoi ?! Maman pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?! Tu les as tué ! Tu les as tous tués une deuxième fois!

\- Tu vas pas bien! Ils sont morts dans un accident de la route. Ce n'est pas moi qui conduisait cette voiture.

Cette voiture, quelle voiture. Je comprends de moins en moins. Je sens une douleur arrivait petit à petit. Je mets ma main sur ma tempe, la deuxième l'a rejoint rapidement. La douleur devient de plus en plus forte. Je ne ressens plus qu'elle. Je sens mes yeux se fermer, je n'arrive pas à les tenir ouverts. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Je me réveille soudainement. J'ai la tête posé sur l'épaule de Jinyoung. J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Je dormais, il s'est passé quoi?

\- On a du mal à se réveiller Youngjae. Dit Jackson en riant.

J'ouvre les yeux d'un coup, je les vois tous. Je sens mes larmes couler. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis dans cet état mais je suis heureux de les voir.J'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais les voir. Pourquoi je me dis ça?

\- Tu as fais un cauchemar pour pleurer comme ça. Dit Mark

Je sèche mes larmes. C'est vrai pourquoi je pleure? J'ai dû rêver de quelque chose d'assez horrible. Je les observe un à un. Je sens les bras de Mark me tirer vers lui. Ma tête se retrouve sur son épaule. J'adore sentir sa chaleur rassurante.

\- Allez, c'est pas si dur de faire un shooting. Une fois finit on sera libre.

\- Mark nous sommes pas tous comme toi. Dit Jinyoung en souriant.

\- Les gars, accrochez vous ! Crie Jaebum.

Je sens les bras de Mark me resserrer. Je regarde en face de moi. Je veux voir le danger. Qu'est ce qui nous menace? Il y a une voiture qui est en face de nous. Ce n'est pas normal. Je la vois s'enfoncer dans notre propre voiture. Le choc est violent, je me sens partir vers l'avant. Les bras qui me tiennent, il y a quelques instants, ne sont plus là. Je ne les ressens plus. J'entends un choc énorme, le verre se brisait, la taule s'écrasait, mes amis criaient. Le bruit est horrible, il ne veut pas s'arrêter. Sauf que tout s'arrête, le silence tombe pour marquer la fin. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, ma tête me fait mal, horriblement mal. J'émerge lentement, j'observe les alentours. Je ne dois pas être le seul réveillé. Mark est complètement inconscient, une épaisse ligne rouge coule de sa tête. Je tends mon bras vers lui mais je n'y arrive pas. Il est coincé par je ne sais quoi.

Le silence est soudainement cassé par la voix d'un homme. Je ne la comprends pas. J'entends de nouveau la carrosserie se briser. L'accident n'est pas fini. Qui sont-ils? Je ne vois plus Mark devant moi, deux hommes viennent de l'emmener plus loin. Un troisième homme s'approche de moi. Je ne le distingue pas. Ce n'est qu'un silhouette floue. Il me retire ce qui me bloque. Ils me tirent hors de la carcasse lentement. Ils me posent sur un brancard pour m'emmener dans l'ambulance. J'ai besoin de soin mais les autres aussi. Je n'étais pas seul dans la voiture. Je suis dans le véhicule, je vois les voitures encastrées. La dernière image que j'ai de ce désastre, sont des hommes qui recouvrent le corps de Bambam au sol. J'ai eu le temps de voir son visage blanc, du sang sur ces vêtements, des larmes sur ses joues et la mort que son corps traduit. La deuxième personne que je vois est Yugyeom. Il est sorti de la voiture par des hommes. Il est comme un pantin sans âmes. Les portes se ferment sur cette scène puis je perds connaissance.

Je me réveille de nouveau. Je me sens transpirer, ma respiration est difficile. Je regarde si je ne suis pas blessé. Ce n'est pas le cas. C'était quoi ce rêve? Mon père m'arrête dans ma folie. Il me prend dans ses bras. Je me mets à pleurer toute cette tristesse qui n'a jamais pu sortir. Il essaye de me rassurer avec des mots doux, des caresses dans les cheveux, des petites tapes dans le dos. Il n'y arrive pas. Je veux juste pleurer, je veux juste me réveiller de nouveau avec eux.

Il reste avec moi pendant des minutes, des heures. Je ne connais pas le temps exact. Il s'écoule lentement, sans que je m'en rende compte. Il devient juste plus assassin. Il me rappelle qu'ils ne sont plus là. Les bras qui m'entoure et me rassure ne sont pas ceux de Mark. Les siens n'ont plus aucune force. Mes larmes coulent de nouveau abondamment. Il ne me rassure pas, bien au contraire. Il me détruit, cette chaleur me fait mal. Je veux redevenir fou, taré, schizophrène, tout ces mots qui me définissaient et que je haïssais. Je veux revenir à ce moment, je veux revenir avant, je ne veux pas être seul.

Il continue de me consoler avant que je m'endorme. Il est parti à ce moment là, enfin je pense. Quand je me réveille, je me sens vide et sans vie. Tout est bien réel, beaucoup trop. Je déteste cette vérité. Je n'en veux pas, je veux être de nouveau avec eux. Mes yeux se baladent sur le plafond. Je n'ai pas la force d'appeler mon père. Je veux rester seul, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. J'avais besoin de cette solitude pour remettre mes idées en place. Toutes ses informations sont beaucoup trop difficile à avaler.

Je viens d'apprendre en une journée que mes personnalités existaient, elles ont existaient un jour. Ils m'ont toujours répété qu'ils n'étaient pas là, qu'ils venaient de mon imagination. Ils m'ont toujours menti, de la pire des façons. Ces personnes étaient mes amis. Nous étions très proches, rien mais ils sont morts maintenant. Mort... Tous... En même temps... Je suis le seul survivant de ce groupe. Ce n'est pas possible. C'est trop gros pour être vrai. C'est tellement impossible que je les ai recréés dans mon esprit. La première fois qu'ils ont disparus de mon esprit c'était leur vrai mort. Mon cerveau a créé ce vide pour que je ne vois pas le problème.

Il était tellement bien rodé qu'il a créé leur rôle selon leur mort. C'est tellement ironique, je suis vraiment idiot. J'ai cru tellement fort à cette illusion. Jackson avec son humour et son rire, il est devenu celui qui me redonnait le sourire. Jaebum est celui qui a crié juste avant l'accident. Il a fait pour nous protéger, ces derniers mots sont un ordre et il est devenu l'autorité. Jinyoung a trouvé le mot juste pour se moquer de Mark mais en étant gentil, il est devenu celui qui parlait à ma place. Quand à Mark, il est celui qui m'a pris dans ses bras et qui m'a réconforté. Il est devenu la personne qui me montrait des signes d'affections. Bambam est la première personne que j'ai vu réellement morte, le premier mort dans mon esprit, il est devenu celui qui tenait tout car tant que je ne me souviendrai pas de cet accident il sera là. Il tiendra tout ce monde comme moi qui tient cette fiction. Puis Yugyeom, la dernière image de lui est quand il sort de la voiture. Je ne savais pas si il était vivant ou pas mais au moment que la porte de l'ambulance s'est fermée mon esprit a voulu immédiatement me protéger. Il est devenu une protection, tant que les portes ne sont pas ouvertes, il ne sera pas là car aucun danger pouvait m'arriver derrière une porte.

C'est tellement ridicule... Je ne pouvais pas faire face à cette réalité. Je ne peux toujours pas le faire. Je la refuse, elle n'est pas celle que je veux. Elle est trop dur à tenir, trop difficile à regarder, trop horrible de l'accepter. Je sens mes larmes coulaient. Je ne pensais pas ça possible, je pensais que mes larmes étaient asséchées. Je ne les verrai plus jamais, c'est fini. Les barrières sont tombés, il ne reste plus que de la fumé. Je ne peux pas reconstruire à partir de la poussière. Ils sont tous morts, tous sans exception. Je me rend compte que le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je n'ai pas pu les voir. Je n'ai pas voulu que ça soit réel alors j'ai préféré me les ai recréés. Je n'étais même pas là quand ils ont été enterrés, je n'ai pas pu leur dire adieux. Je m'en veux tellement. Je les ai abandonnés. J'ai laissé tomber ces six personnes importantes pour moi.

Je me relève de mon lit. Il faut que je bouge, ce n'est pas en fixant le plafond que je vais m'en sortir. Mes pensés, mes regrets, ma tristesse et mon désespoir me compresse le cœur. Je vais vers la salle de bain. Il faut que je me rafraîchisse un peu les idées. J'ouvre le robinet d'eau froide. Je laisse le liquide froid remplir mes mains. Je l'applique sur mon visage. Elle me fait du bien, elle glisse sur ma peau. Mes larmes se mélangent à l'eau. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Mon visage est plus blanc que d'habitude, mes cernes sont noirs et larges, mes yeux sont éclatés, rouges et gonflés. Je fais peur, je me fais peur. La vérité est connue depuis peu de temps mais je suis déjà dans cet état. Je ne vais pas tenir, j'ai besoin de le revoir. La glace renvoie mes larmes. Elles reviennent, plus rapidement, plus assassines, plus destructrices.

Je veux les revoir. J'ai veux oublier ma peine. Je veux vivre normalement. J'ouvre le placard à pharmacie. Les quatre étagères sont remplis, de boites de médicament. Quelques uns sont ceux pour calmer ma folie, d'autre pour que je puisse dormir, d'autres pour mon sommeil. Il y en a tellement mais est-ce que l'un d'entre eux me permettra de rêver un peu. Je veux encore de cette illusion idyllique. Je prends des somnifères. Je regarde la boîte longuement. Je sais que ce n'est pas la solution. Il faut que je vois la vérité en face. Il faut que je sois responsable. Il faut que je sois fort sauf que je ne l'ai pas. La force m'a totalement abandonné, elle était ma force. J'ai perdu mes amis deux fois, qui perd ses amis deux fois dans ce monde. Personne à part la pauvre personne que je suis.

Je regarde une fois de plus les cachets devant moi. J'en aurai besoin car je sens que si je me rendors je reverrai le visage en sang de Mark, le corps de Bambam se faire couvrir, la sortie de Yugyeom en sang de la carcasse. J'entendrai de nouveau le dernier cri de chacun d'eux. Le bruit de la taule qui s'écrase, le silence qui a suivi. Le pire moment tournera en boucle dans mon cerveau fatigué. Je ne veux pas revivre ça, pas tout les soirs. Je ne veux pas les voir mourir chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir la deuxième disparition ensuite, celle de mon esprit. Je suis devenu fou pour eux mais maintenant. C'était une folie douce, qui me gardait vivant. Elle me faisait du bien. Maintenant qu'elle est partie que me reste-t-il? Le sang ? La mort?

J'ouvre la boîte, je prends une pilule. Je l'avale difficilement. Je m'avance jusqu'à mon lit. J'attends, le sommeil ne vient pas. Je me rends compte que j'ai peur de dormir. Ces images sont là, je suis éveillé mais elles sont là. Je vois toujours le sang et la mort. Je prends une nouvelle pilule, une deuxième, une troisième... Je veux dormir. Je veux les voir, vivant, en bonne santé, avec moi. Je ne veux pas être seul. Je sens mon corps s'alourdir, les médicaments commencent à faire effets. Mes paupières deviennent lentement lourdes. Je me sens partir dans mes songes. Je regarde la porte, au fond de moi j'espère que mon père ne viendra pas. J'ai envie de partir de ce monde, je veux les voir dans celui que je vais créer. Ils seront tous vivant, on rira, on s'amusera, on vivra et la tristesse, la haine et la peur n'existeront plus. S'il vient, il me remettra dans la réalité. Ce n'est surtout pas ce que je veux. Je veux juste un peu de bonheur, juste quelques secondes. Mes yeux se ferment, l'obscurité m'accueille. Des forme floues apparaissent. Ce sont eux, ils sont vivants, tous ça n'était qu'un rêve...


End file.
